kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Connor
Connor is a tanner and artist who lives in a small village outside of Daventry (meaning the castle most likely). Despite his humble class, he is brave and noble. Connor's girlfriend is Sarah Burke. Connor's full name and title is Connor of Daventry. Background Not much is known of Connor's past except that he was a tanner of his village and trades with nearby hunters. He is known to have an interest in the Widow Burke's daughter Sarah. He is friends with several individuals in his village including Joseph whom he has worked with on occasion. he apparently spends much of his free time painting, and at Julia's Tavern drinking. He may also be be a local knightSir James: "". He owns a hay target and a target-dummy which he used to train his fighting skills in case the village was ever attacked. When the Mask of Eternity was broken, a shard fell on his feet, and this prevented the spell from turning him into stone like everyone else. The Mask had chosen him to be the One, the Champion Eternal, the Chosen One, the Deliverer, the Enlightened One, and the True Upholder. Traveling through many realms, he managed to reach the Realm of the Sun and reunite the pieces, returning life to Daventry. Connor was the Deliverer of the Dimension of Death, by balancing the Scales of Justice freeing Lord Azriel from his imprisonment, and healing the Sacred Heart, stopping the bloodletting. Connor’s final destination, was the Realm of the Sun where he met his ultimate destiny. Connor was last seen amongst the Archons in the Realm of the Sun. But it is said that he would return and that he would never perish. Thus he apparently gained immortality from his quest.Oracle of the Grove: "Thou shalt go...though shalt return. Never shalt though perish."Archon acolytes: "The Chalice of Order provides the light immmortal." Titles *Sir KnightJamessnow nymphs *ChampionSir James *Sir ChampionSir James *The OneThe Ferryman *Chosen OneHillman leader *Champion of ChampionsSylph *Champion EternalAzriel *The DelivererThe Ferryman *Enlightened Oneaged one *Incorruptible Oneaged one, Hill Man guard *Champion of Lightaged one *UpholderHillman leader *True UpholderHillman leader *Upholder of Law and OrderHillman leader *Victorious OneHill Man guard *Exalted OneHill Man guard *Champion of RighteousnessHill Man guard *Righteous OneHill Man guard *Anointed OneHill Man blacksmith Behind the scenes According to Roberta much of Connor's story is based on Arthurian legend, and even Tolkien. That Connor's journey is the journey of Arthur's search for the Holy Grail (Mask of Eternity/Chalice of Order)... From a Tolkien perspective, he may be similar to the role of Aragorn. The signifigance of Connor's profession of Tanner, may be a nod back to Simon the Tanner in the bible. In Jewish tradition tanners were looked down upon as being one of the lowest of the low. Because tanners dealt with dead things they were ceremonially contaminated. Much like how gentiles were looked down upon as lowly and contaminating, so was the tanner. Peter in the bible stayed with Simon on three occasions in the bible, to spread the gospel to the gentiles. This was highly symbolic that even the lowest of the low could find a high place in the Kingdom of Heaven. Likewise, Connor begins as a lowly peasant and tanner. But his is a story of virtue, where one of low birth, can obtain nobility through good deeds, and become a valued member of the kingdom. During his journey Connor goes from peasant to knight (essentially of Paladin of ideals). According to early concept material, the character was initially going to be an unnamed marble statue who came to life by the cataclysmhttp://www.backspin.org/kensentme/roberta/interviewroberta.htm, as the story was further developed, he was given the name Connor mac Lyrr"...Connor mac Lyrr...", InterAction (Fall 1996), pg 95 (a name based on a Celtic sea god and his children), and said to be the son of a poor fisherman. He was said to be born on the same day the Mask of Eternity was shattered. As the story was refined for the released version of the game, his connection as a fisherman was dropped and he came to be known simply as 'Connor of Daventry', or Connor, in order to shorten his name. His past was changed to him being a tanner in Daventry. According to Roberta Williams; The only character from previous King's Quests will be a couple of cameo appearances by King Graham. I felt that it was time to feature a new character to the saga of King's Quest as long as we were updating the whole look and feel of the series. And--who knows? Perhaps in some future King's Quest game, Connor will at least meet Rosella! Don't worry, though. Connor is a very interesting character in his own right, and I'm sure he will win over many of the traditional King's Quest hearts. "What if Connor met Rosella? That would be good... We got that problem with Edgar... Love triangles are always interesting." Roberta Williams -Mask of Eternity Talkspot Interview, Part 1. Connor (unofficial) Connor has appeared in various fan fiction including games, see Connor (unofficial). References Category:Characters (KQ8) Category:Humans